StarCrossed Lovers
by Mizuna Kuraki
Summary: Princess Flora once could walk the streets of magix,now that her family is gone,and magix is taken over,she must now stay hidden from everyone.But that is hard now that she met Prince Helia,and has fallen in love.Will she have to choose now? Him? Or life?


**This is my first Winx Club fanfic. And just to warn you, right now i'm in a "Winx Club" obsession, so there will be plenty more were this came from. Enjoy~**

_~Starcrossed Lovers~_

Back then, way before this time, Magix was a peaceful town, ruled by nobody. No one needed to rule it cause it was so peaceful. Trolls, witches, fairies, pixes, the heros. Everyone lived in harmony.

Then, one day on another peacful day, an evil king came to Magix. He took over Magix,and anyone who got in his way was taken out.

But no one fought against the king harder other then the Larkspur family. They fought, and fought, hoping to get rid of the king and his army...but they failed. The Larkspur family was crushed. What was left of the Larkspur family got away, hiding out somewere in Magix. Especially the princess of Larkspur...Flora. She and the survivors of the family , and followers escaped, and soon, the Larkspur was only a memory...a myth.

On the day the Larkspur family was destroyed, everyone gave up, and lost hope. And the king, the Delphinium family, took over. Him , his wife, and his 3 year old son.

They destroyed Alfea, the Fairy School, and built the palace on it, and they Reigned Magix since then, even now.

Now, everyone hopes, prays that one day, the Princess of Larkspur will return, and save them. Even now, the towns people of Magix go to the graves of The Larkspur family, praying, hopeing, dreaming...that one day, she will save them. 

_**13 Years Later**_

"Help, please somebody help us!"

In the town square of a town called Magix, a towns mother and her child are attacked by the kings soilders.

"Stop right there uglies."

"Yeah, what's so logical about this?"

"You should harmonize, not harm."

"Yeah!"

"So stop!"

"Or we'll kick your butt~"

The soldiers turn around, away from the mother and her child. And they'll die from laughter, cause it seems like they can't stop ever since they looked at us.

"You?..Kick our butt?"

And more laughter.

"Yeah, .."

"Do, you not speak english?"

"W-who are you g-guys?" the mother asks, hope in her eyes as she holds her 3-4 year old daughter in her arms tightly.

I just smile shyly. "We're the winx club, and we're here to save the day."

We smile at her, giving her hope.

I stand there in the middle of my friends.

On my right: Stella, her long fair blonde hair in pig-tails, orange shorts on and a cute matching orange top to match.

Next to her: Bloom, bright orange hair,blue mini skirt on and a matching top.

On my left: Layla, flowing long brown curls, and the best green dress on ever~

Next to her: Techna, short pinkish hair, and i got to say, the weirdest purple outfit on, but if it's what she likes, i'll say nothing.

And then next to Techna, Musa, short black pig-tails on the top of her head, a red skirt and a lovely red top to match.

Me, i'm in the middle, wearing a pink flowery skirt with a matching pink top, and i have flowing black hair.

"So, like, why don't you pick on someone, like, your own size?" Stella says.

"And would that be you guys?" The soldiers ask, looking back and forth betweem them selves, and then at us, ready to laugh up another storm.

"Like, yeah!" Stella answers.

"Stella~" I hush at her.

"Oh don't worry Camellia, we'll, like, totally kick their butts~" She answers, going into cheerleading moves.

"So you coming or what, uglies?" She mocks them, sticking her tounge out at them and laughing at them.

Their faces squint up in anger, and then, they're charging at us.

"Run~" Yells Techna, and she doesn't have to tell us twice.

We bolt down the street, and towards the Delphinium Palce, with a couple angrey soldiers behind us.

Helia's POV:

Sigh.

"Dude, what's wrong. You've been kind of down lately." My friend, Brandon, sits down next to me.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just my father pressureing me into marrying again...I keep telling him i'll marry when i find dthe right one, but it doesnt matter to him."

"Oh come on romeo, you'll find her." Brandon says as he slaps me on the back, making me choke on the tea i was drinking.

I looks over at him, one brow raised. "Romeo?"

"Oh you know, Romeo and Juliet? Star-crossed lovers forever doomed to love eachother but can't be together?"

"I know what your talking about, but how doesmy situation make me get called Romeo?"

"I don't know, we'retalking about love so i just thought Romeo was a better name for you is all." He smirks at me, and i just can't help but laugh at him and his silly jokes. He always makes me laugh.

I turn away from him and look back down at the town of Magix, and take another sip of my tea...and choke on it. (again)

A groupe of 6 girls being chased below by a groupe of my fathers personal soldiers.

"Look man, a groupe of girls are being chased down there." I call to brandon, pointing out were i see them.

Brandon comes over and looks, then laughs. "I bet they just stole something from the market, just leave it be. You're the prince of Magix, soon to be king. You don't have time to be messing around with peasent stealing girls." He goes back to, whatever he was doing.

But me, i was going to help thos girls.

Who cares about being king, i never wanted to be king in the first place, i just do this royalty thing cause it makes my parents happy, what i want is to be down there, not up here.

And down there is just were i am going.

I get up and run over to my bike. (not a bike bike, more like the bikes in the shows, the hoovering bikes) I get on and start it, placing my Midnight Black helmet on.

"Dude, were are you going?" Brandon yells at me, running towards me. "Your dad said not to go anywere, you'll be needed soon for the praty tonight!"

"Tell him i'll be back before it starts. Don't worry!" And i ride off.

"Dude, wait for me!" Brandon gets on his bike, and before starting his bike, he pulls out his cell, dialing a number. "Hey sky, get rivon and the others and meet me in Magix. Prince Helia ran off again...yes...yes...ok meet you there." He hangs up, starts his bike, and is off.

Flora's POV:

We run, and run, and run, and run.

Our huffing and puffing audible in the afternoon silence.

We turn a corner...and meet a dead end.

"Crap!...Now what guys?" Stella yells.

"Quiet Stella~ They'll hear us." Layla hushes back at stella.

"Oh...right." Stella answers quietly, smiling big.

"Got you guys."

We gasp and turn around, seeing no way outm now that the soldiers caught up to us.

"Anyone got a plan?" Musa says.

"Give me a minute." Techna answers, typeing something in her little computer that you never see her without.

Then, a loud rumbling is heard.

And it gets louder, getting closer to us.

And then 6 Bikes break through the line of soldiers, stoping rightin front of us.

And 6 hunks get off the bikes.

The first one to take off his helmet is a blonde haired guy, and his oranged hair friends next to him is next. Then another brown haired guy, then a purple haired one, then the most hottest guy i've ever seen. He has long midnight black hair, with dark eyes.

He looks at me for a minute, then extends his hand to me. "need a lift?"

I must of turned a bright red, cause he smiles at me, cuckleing.

I didnt trust my voice, so instead i just nod, placing my hand in his as he helps me on to the back of his bike.

I must not be the only one, cause as i look around, bloom, techna and the others are on the back of the other guys bikes, a shade of red similar to mine on their cheeks.

The guys put back on their helmets, and shoot off, past the guards, and away from there.

I hop off the bike, not even looking at the guy who just saved my life. But i'm glad i didn't have to say anything, cause if i did, i'm sure my voice would break. But soon i was surrounded by my friends again.

We start to walk away, but the Midnight long-haired man stoped me. "So, what's your name?" He smiles at me.

I blush, again. "Flor-" I get jabed in my side by an elbow, and i turn to see bloom looking at me with an eye-brow raised. "-i-i mean, Camellia. My name is Camellia."

"Camellia...that's a nice name. A beautiful flower, perfect name choice for you. Graciousness."

"Y-you know the flower? And its name?" I look at him, my eyes wide. Not many people care about flowers, and many don't know their names.

But he doesnt laugh at me, he just smiles and nods.

"Well isn't that nice Camellia, but we got to go now. Bye bye now." Stella says.

And like that, i'm being pushed away from him, without even getting to know his name.

Helia's POV:

_Camellia..._

I open my mouth to tell her my name, but her blonde haired friend says good-bye for her, as if she can't speak on her own, and they leave.

I watch, even when they're long gone.

_Camellia..._

Someone slaps my shoulder. "Dude, it's time to go now."

It's Brandon.

I sigh.

"Yeah..."

We start our bikes, all 6 of us, and ride back to the palace.

But the whole ride back, all's i could think about was her emerald green eyes, her flowing black hair, her sweet honeyed voice.

_Camellia..._

Flora's POV:

"Ahhhhh, it feels good to be back. I never thought it would feel good to be back since Miss Fairagonda always keeps us stuck up in here, but it feels good to be back~" Stella says, crashing on the sofa.

"For once, i have to agree with Stella." Techna says.

"Well, i'm glad you guys feel glad to be back here, since you won't be leaving it for a week. I especially told you guys not to leave this palce. What if someone reconized you?" Miss Fairagonda walks into the light, a frown on her face.

We all jump, surprised.

"Miss Fairagonda~" We all say at the same time.

"Hmmm." She says back.

"But, but, but...like, how did you know?" Stella says, no longer laying on the couch, but standing on her feet, ready to run.

"I always know what you girls are up to. Especially you Camellia. I told you, especially you, not to leave this house. If someone were to find out who you truely were, they'd kill us all."

"I-im sorry miss fairagonda!~" I say.

"You shold be, cause now all 6 of you are grounded and can't leave this house permentally for a week."

We all groan. Especially Stella. She was the loudest of us all.

"And take off that wig Camellia..."

I reach up slowly and grab the flowing black hair off my head...Carmel hair flowing down my back in it's place.

"...Or do i mean...Princess Flora."

**Thumbs up or down~ Tell me if you liked it. If not, i'll delete it and there will be plenty more where this came from :)**


End file.
